


CJ/皱掉的床单.fin

by jehee



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehee/pseuds/jehee





	CJ/皱掉的床单.fin

洁白的床单随着冲刺的动作被紧扣交叠的十指牵动，偏离了原本的位置。小麦色的皮肤被撞出绯红色，乔瑟夫面色潮红地瘫在床上，他被摆成了趴在床上撅起屁股挨操的姿势，先前还能挣扎着说些傲娇的话刺激西撒，一旦被熟悉的肉棒直捅进来，柔软紧实的肉穴就诚实地将之裹紧，一直到他一句完整的话都说不出，嘤嘤呜呜地发出美妙的呻吟。  
这实在是不太妙，口水和身下混杂着精液肠液的泥泞让整张床单都看起来糟糕透了。乔瑟夫张着嘴巴喉咙里发不出一个完整的音节，失焦的眼神隐藏在略有些长长的头发下，他只能感觉到西撒从他体内抽离，后穴还在一张一合地包含住微凉的空气。呜……他浑身发热已经爽到没办法思考了。  
“西、西撒……快给我解……开！”乔瑟夫卯足了劲才憋出一句。他一定是鬼迷了心窍才会答应任这个花花公子在他身上用这些麻烦的小玩具，一定是的！  
西撒倏地握住被皮具捆住的小乔瑟夫，粗糙的手指在特意留出空当的沟壑马眼处恶意地摩擦着，“想射出来？”  
“你知道我的意思的吧？你得先讨好我，乔乔。”西撒说着和平时的他不相符的话，乔瑟夫趴在床上完全无力吐槽，“呃！也是啊，我早就知道你这小白脸是这样恶劣的家伙了！”乔瑟夫粗着嗓子发出撒娇一般的声音，被西撒一巴掌拍在屁股蛋子上，难得可见的脂肪颤抖着浮出一个不太清晰的巴掌印，“唔啊！”  
刺激太强烈了……屁股受到的重击牵动了前面被捆住的物体，和紧缚着他的拘束具之间的摩擦让他无所适从。前面好痛……西撒这家伙为什么要玩这种游戏，自己爽到就跑了，真是拔吊无情，还害他被绑成这样……不能解放不说，还难受得快疯了。  
乔瑟夫扭头揣摩着西撒的表情，努力抬起腰撅起屁股，就差没把屁股直接怼在西撒的脸上。  
这下他彻底看不见西撒的表情了，乔瑟夫心里不安，捏着身下的床单抚平又抓起。“唔……”他皱起眉，“是你要讨好我才对！”这样强硬的话语却是用糯糯的语气，惹得西撒发笑，揉捏着那还留着红印的臀肉。  
“好好好，你说的对，是该让我来讨好你。”西撒的手指深入了乔瑟夫的体内，摸索抠挖着满是精液的穴，惹得乔瑟夫又是一阵娇喘，同时解开对乔瑟夫前面的束缚。  
乔瑟夫把控不住自己，腰都软了，勉强趴在床上喘息着。“呜……”囤积许久的液体在西撒的手指刺激下一下子爆发出来，他甚至感觉自己快要失禁了。  
西撒这个大坏蛋！大色魔！再也不要来西撒家了……  
乔瑟夫像只鸵鸟一样把脸埋进被子里。


End file.
